Den Nor By Ice
by Ho.ku.o.u.FAIBU
Summary: "Hey." Denmark said, "We should leave early today and go to a bar." "Denmark how many times do you have to be reminded that no one sells alcohol on S-" Denmark interrupted me. "I found a place that does!"... "Come home sober or don't come home at all." Norway said as he left the bar. *Warning* Very small Yaoi bit near end.


**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia or its charecters nor do I claim to.**

Hei every one sorry for any mistakes and if the charecters go OC but if I kept them IC Denmark would just get strangled a bunch and Norway would want Iceland to call him big brother. There is one small Yaoi part but it does not go into detail or last very long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was early Sunday morning. Norway was all ready heading for the door when the first church bell rang. Denmark and I were still in bed but the bell reminded me to get up. I started to get ready for church and decided I would have to skip breakfast in order to get there on time. The second bell rang just as I was about to head out the door. "Ice! Wait for me!" Denmark yelled as he hastily threw on some clothes. He always woke up at the second bell but I was usually able to get out of the house before then. "Fine," I sighed, "but hurry up these humans all ready think lowly of you and always being late to church doesn't help."

We were both able to make it to church just as the third bell rang. I wanted to sit in the front pews by Norway but Denmark dragged me to the back. Even though we were in the back I could still see Norway. It looked like he was actually praying for once. The three of us almost never prayed since we only went to church for appearances. The only times I remember seeing Norway pray was during times of war. "Hey." Denmark said, "We should leave early today and go to a bar." "Denmark how many times do you have to be reminded that no one sells alcohol on S-" Denmark interrupted me. "I found a place that does!" He said in a hushed tone. Now I know why Norway was praying.

Sunday was the only day of the week when Denmark could not drink. Wednesday through Saturday he would almost always come home from a bar. I never really knew what happened on Mondays since Norway would have me go get food for the week and would have me go to Sweden's and Finland's house on Tuesdays. We had stayed for about an hour before Denmark tried to get me to sneak out with him. When I told him no he went by himself.

Church ended and I tried to catch Norway on his way out but I did not see him. I peeked in the church to see if he was still in there and I saw him praying again. I went over to him and heard the last part of Norway's prayer. "… Please don't have it happen near Iceland." "Are you all right?" I asked once Norway stopped praying. "I'm fine." He said as he got up and we both left the church."Do you want to go some where to eat?" I asked "No. I have something to take care of." Norway said. Before I could ask him about where he was going he was almost gone.

I secretly followed Norway to a bar and watched through a window. Denmark and the bartender were the only ones in the bar."Norge!" Denmark yelled as Norway entered the bar. It looked like he had been there a while. "You smell like cheap beer." Norway said flatly. "Aawee comme on Nor." He said as he patted Norway's back hard enough to move him forward. "Your drunk." Norway said as he swatted Denmark's hand away. His demeanor darkened, "I'm not drunk." He downed another beer after he spoke.

Norway glared at him, "Either come home sober or don't come at all." "I'll home how ever the helvede I want I'm Denmark!" Norway started to storm out of the bar but Denmark grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me." Norway said as he wrenched his wrist out of Denmark's grasp and left. I was barely able to get out of sight. I had to run to the house so I could get there first so he would not be suspicious.

"I'm home." Norway said as he closed the door. "Hey, where did you go off to?" I asked as he walked into the living room. "I had to do something." He said. "Why do you look like you've been running?" He asked as he walked by me. "Oh, Mr. Puffin got out of the house." I said. "Do you want to eat?" He asked from the kitchen. "Shure, I had to skip breakfast this morning." I said while walking into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was quiet since Denmark did not come home. Norway was acting a bit strange though. I kept finding him moving fragile objects and hiding things as the day wore on. After a while I got curious. "What are you doing Nor?" I asked. "Nothing." He said putting a plate on a higher shelf. I decided not to pry since he did weird things like that sometimes.

I went over to the book shelf to continue the book I was reading but the shelf was empty. "Nor did you move the books?" "Yes. Did you want one?" He had continued to move the plates. "No I'll be fine. Do you want some help?" I was still curios about what Norway was doing even though I felt I should leave him alone. "I don't need any help." He said, "But I would like you to go to Sweden's house tonight." "Why?" I only went there on Tuesdays why would Norway want me there today?

"I'm going to be cleaning and don't want you to get in the way." Norway said as he started moving the glasses to a higher shelf. "That's a stupid reason to send me away." I went over to Norway, "What's going on brother?" He paused for a moment. It looked like he wanted to say something but could not. "Nothings going on. I just don't want you to be in the way." He continued to 'clean' after I left the room and went up stares.

A few hours later I came down for diner only to find Norway sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Nor? You all right?" I asked while coming closer. He looked upset, "I thought I told you to go to Sweden's house." "I went to my room instead. I figured you weren't going to clean there I wouldn't 'get in the way'."

Norway lifted his head then set it back in his hands again, "Why do you have to be such an idiot?" I could not tell if he was talking to me or himself so I said nothing. A few minutes later there was a noise at the door. "Noorgee!" It sounded like Denmark but menacing and slurred. There was a pounding at the door shortly afterwards. "Norge let me in it's cold." Denmark said still pounding on the door. "Go to your room and hide." Norway said as he stood up.

I ran about half way up the stairs before I heard a key get put into the lock. Denmark was drunk but not enough to forget he had keys. I went down the stares some to see what was going to happen. Denmark unlocked the door and came into the house. He closed the door even though his keys were still in it. "Wow he's really drunk." I mumbled to myself.

Norway walked into the living room and crossed his arms. "I thought I told you not to come home unless you were sober." He said. "You're talking to me right?" Denmark said. Norway glared, "Get out." "I'm the King of Denmark and Greenland you don't tell me what to do!" Denmark yelled. "You're a good for nothing drunken idiot!" Norway yelled back, "I've had enough of this I'm leaving."

I saw Norway start heading for the stairs but Denmark was right behind him. "You're not going any where!" Denmark growled as he grabbed Norway and threw him against a wall. I froze as I saw my brother being trapped. Denmark picked him up and held his chest against the wall. "I'm not going to let you leave." He whispered as he grabbed Norway's arms and pinned them behind his back. "You're mine Nor." He held Norway to the wall by his arms with one hand while the other unzipped his pants.

"Let go of me!" Norway yelled as he tried to break free of Denmark which only made him madder. "No." Denmark said as he thrust into my brother. Norway screamed in pain as the Dane thrust inside of him over and over again. I could not move all I could do was watch the horror unfolding in front of me. Denmark groaned when he reached his peak then pulled out. He let go of Norway and they both fell to the floor.

Norway curled up into the fetal position on his side. Denmark propped himself up against the wall after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I had to do that Norge." Denmark said as he reached over to my brother. "Don't touch me!" He said as he kicked one of his legs out and hit Denmark in the chest before curling up again. "What was that for!" Denmark yelled. Norway curled up tighter and began screaming, "Why do you always do this to me?! All I've done is stay by your side!" Denmark passed out while Norway was screaming. The mixture of booze and shock finally caught up to him.

Norway began to shake, "You won't even remember this in the morning." He started to cry, "You'll just drink again tomorrow and do this again." I watched my brother cry for a few minutes before I was finally able to move. "Norway?" "Go away Iceland." Norway said. "No he's hurting you! You should have said something." I rocked back and forth on the stares some as I spoke."It's not his fault. He was never very stable to begin with and when Sweden and Finland left it put him over the edge." Norway said. "That doesn't justify what he's doing to you!" I said."Do you think I didn't know that?" He stopped crying some, "Go to bed we'll talk about this in the morning."

I did not sleep any that night and when morning came Denmark and Norway were still in the same place they were last night. I sat on the stares and waited for one of them to wake up. After about an hour Denmark awoke. "Where am I?" He asked while clutching his head and looking down, "And why are my pants down?!" "Look up a little more and you'll see why." I said. Denmark looked up at me. His eyes widened and he pulled up his pants, "What happened last night!?" I sighed, "My brother's right you are a drunken idiot."

Denmark looked down some and saw Norway curled up still with his pants partially down. "Nor!" He yelled as he slid over to my brother. "Why are you yelling at me?!" Norway said as he pushed Denmark away. "What did I do last night?!" Denmark asked. "You know what you did last night!" I yelled. Denmark looked up at me for a second then down to Norway again. "You weren't very gentile." Norway said turning away some.

It looked like Denmark stared to remember what had happened. "I'm so sorry Norge!" He tried to get closer to my brother but was shoved away again. "Don't touch me." He said. "You seem to not understand what that means when you're drunk." He added."Did I really …..." He whispered the last part. "Yes and you didn't stretch me first or hold back any either." Norway said irritably. "I'm sorry Norway. I didn't mean to hurt you." Denmark said as he held my brother in his arms. "It seemed like you goal last night." I said angrily.

"Iceland stay out of this." They both said. "Did... did you really try to leave me last night?" Denmark asked."Yes, I couldn't take it anymore." Norway said, "You're a violent drunk." Denmark looked shocked, "I am?" "But he's almost always drunk. Why doesn't he do stuff like that more often?" I asked. "Because I don't let you see it." Norway said. "Is this why you have me get food on Monday and stay at Sweden's on Tuesday?" I asked. "Yes. Den drinks a lot on Monday because he can't drink on Sunday and Tuesdays I fix anything that got broken... including myself." Norway said.

"Why did you hide this from me?" I asked. Norway tried to get up but Denmark held him down. "We need to talk about this Nor I don't want to hurt you again." Denmark said tightening his grip on my brother. "You're my little brother. I had to protect you." Norway said. We all sat in silence for a moment before Denmark spoke. "What's a 'Monday'?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment, "You're joking right?!" Denmark was actually serious! "Now you know why I always sent you away on Mondays." Norway said, "He never remembers anything he says or does."

"Neither of you answered my question." Denmark wined as he let go of my brother. "It's the day after Sunday that comes before Tuesday." Norway finally said, "You've been losing a day every week to drinking and ….. what happened last night." "I... I do that to you every week!?" Denmark said shocked that my brother never told him. "You're usually not as drunk as last night so it's not as bad." Norway said. "I'm never drinking that much again Norge!" Denmark pulled Norway into a hug and practically crushed him, "I promise."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to edit my self because of the Yaoi part so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
